Changed EN
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Not that their feelings are long gone. Not that they do not want to go back to the past, where kisses are planted everywhere and hugs are unbearable to pass, Everything simply changes. mellow!Kuroko, slight AoKaga. unbetaed.


**... *sheepish smile* I was really stuck at Teiko Koko, thus, this oneshot was made (in Bahasa). and I finally gained some mood to translate this into english.**

**if you are waiting for Teiko Koko's newest chapter, better read That Phantom Player while waiting for it! :D /insert some more shameless self-advertisement here/**

**well, enjoy this oneshot of mine, mkay? so far this is my favorite oneshot I've made. and first attempt in angst! my reviewers from Indonesia said this is heartbreaking.. though I don't feel a thing xD**

**warning: mellow!Kuroko, a hint of AoKaga**

* * *

_"When was the last time you kissed me, Seijuurou-san?"_

* * *

_Pipipipip ... pipipipip ..._

The smooth sound of a rectangular-shaped alarm rang in a room with a traditional shade of the corner of Kyoto city. Ordinary people would not be awakened by the faith sound of such alarm—one would even be amazed by how anyone could make an alarm which voice was too low—but, once again, Tetsuya Akashi was not an ordinary person.

Both of his blue iris was half-exposed. His eyes blinked, trying to adjust himself with the sun that shone through the cracks of the curtain that had the same color as his blue locks.

Then, Tetsuya sat down on the bed, turning off his alarm. Once he felt enough, he stood up. The right way to wake up for the people with low blood pressure like him. Then he made his bed.

His bed was, in fact, wide. Almost like the king-sized ones. However, the only part of that was always filled was no more than half of it, exactly the right side, the side that Tetsuya slept on every night.

And his eyes turned to the left side of the mattress.

It was empty, neat, and cold. Just like a bed that never been occupied since the very beginning that bed was bought.

His light blue eyes blurred. As if they were a cloudy sky that seemed ready to rain in any time.

However, Tetsuya immediately shook his head. It was already five past six. Time to start his morning activity.

* * *

Tetsuya cut the tofus into small dice-shaped ones on the top of cutting board while humming Seijuurou's favorite enka song beautifully. He made sure the pieces of the tofu did not crumble and unorganized—no one of them was bigger from the other pieces and none of them was smaller. Then, he put them into the boiling water that had been poured miso soup spices and chopped leeks, and stirred it.

Kuroko turned. There Seijuurou was, stood still with formal outfit. Looked just about ready for the rush.

Tetsuya formed a small smile. "Ah, Seijuurou-san, the breakfast…."

"No need," Seijuurou interrupted him. "I must go. A meeting with the newest software shogi game client will begin in an hour. I'll be home by midnight, will have dinner with shogi club officials of Kyushu."

The smile immediately disappeared. "Ah... alright. Want to take some bentou for lunch?"

"Do not worry. I can eat outside."

* * *

_Seijuurou woke up to the sound of the kitchen._

_Once he actually woke up from his sleep, he turned to his right._ _Empty and neat, but he found a glint of warmth of the human body temperature as the his fingers tracked it. Seijuurou pulled a thin smile._ _He was too late to get to see Tetsuya's face when the bluenette could barely open his eyes, at least when his lover was half-awake._

_Seijuurou stepped into the kitchen, following the appetite inviting aroma in the very early of morning. He found Tetsuya, with his back faced him, cooking something for breakfast._

"_Breakfast?"_

_Normally, Tetsuya was the one to surprise people with his sudden appearance. However, the opposite case tend to happen when he was with Seijuurou. Tetsuya turned._

"_Seijuurou-san, you scared me." Tetsuya said flatly. Not even his expression show the surprise he felt._

_Seijuurou chuckled. He hugged Tetsuya from behind, while Tetsuya resuming his cooking activities with a _thin_ smile._

_"What are you cooking?"_

_"Tofu soup, fish, and sausages."_

_Seijuurou raised eyebrows in amusement, satisfied to hear his favorite soup._ _"I'm grateful that Tetsuya had graduated from boiling-egg stage."_

_Tetsuya slightly puffed his cheeks._ _"No tofu for dinner tonight." He threatened._ _However, Seijuurou knew it was only an empty threat._

_Seijuurou laughed again._ _Had guessed what's for tonight's dinner._

"_Make sure tonight's tofu is delicious, Tetsuya."_

* * *

"I shall go now."

Tetsuya turned off the stove, then jogged to the front door, which Seijuurou already stood by.

"Um, I'm leaving."

"Yeah... bye, Seijuurou-san."

The man with the sky blue locks stared at the leaving back. The back which always made him feel lonely.

Masochist or not, though hurting, Tetsuya chose to stay still and painfully staring as the back he loved became more and more distant, enjoying the moment before the redhead really go with his black care.

He should be quite satisfied by just looking at the back of Seijuurou's. The only cure for the man's longing.

Tetsuya closed the door quietly. Locked it twice.

He sighed in disappointment.

* * *

_"I'm leaving, Tetsuya."_

_It's been five minutes they stood facing each other like that. _ _Seijuurou held Tetsuya's hand with affection, saying the exact same sentences for the the fifth time__. He seemed he did not want to let go of Tetsuya. He did not want to go._

_A person like Seijuurou Akashi, attempted to skipping work._

_Tetsuya laughed softly._ _"Seijuurou-san, you'll be late, you know."_

_Seijuurou grin._ _"Will not. I will not be late. I've calculated the time, really. Let me just hold your hand for another minute."_

"_Okay, okay, Seijuurou-san."_

_Sixty seconds was too short for both._ _However, Seijuurou is a professional worker._ _He should not be late on his first meeting with investors of other traditional gaming software._ _And now, he had to go, leaving his Tetsuya alone in the house._ _Umm, Tetsuya was certainly about to be heading off to kindergarten where he worked, but still, he was not willing to leave Tetsuya just like that._

_And without being asked, a dozen of kisses fell onto Tetsuya's face._

_"S-Seijuurou-san!"_

_Seijuurou smirked._ _He gently kissed Tetsuya._

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Take care, Seijuurou-san."_

_Tetsuya accompanied Seijuurou's departure with a small smile. Then he hurried, wanting to find a recipe to get ideas what to cook for dinner, before he went to kindergarten._

* * *

Duk. Duk.

Tetsuya dribble the basketball in the park near the kindergarten where he worked. The kindergarten was closed today for due to Teikou's eleventh anniversary, so he had enough time to spare.

If only he had a lot more spare time like this before.

He, in between his very little spare time, spent his time to research some tofu recipes, and give them a try. He often experimenting in the kitchen, too, and had to clean up the mess he made before Seijuurou was home, and prepare some more edible food. Made of tofus, of course.

And lately? Seijuurou had been too busy to even take a sip of Kuroko's soup. And currently, Tetsuya was too tired to even bother trying to make Seijuurou eat his cookings for hundred times, and eat the food that supposedly for Seijuurou.

Since when Seijuurou been acting like this?

Tetsuya released a shoot to the basketball hoop in front of him with a strange pose, but made the ball go by smoothly. Phantom shoot, a shoot which he easily used, considering he only specialized in passing, and a shoot which one of his middle school friend taught to him.

Speaking of middle school friends, he thought he saw someone similar, sitting on a park bench somewhere… watching Tetsuya since earlier.

Oh, Daiki Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

Daiki wore his trademark smirk. "Yo, Tetsu."

Tetsuya smiled. "What is Aomine-kun doing here?"

"I, along with Kise and Midorima, agreed to pay a visit to you. Murasakibara actually wanted to go along, but he had been too busy lately. But I think I'm the first to arrive here…" Daiki scratched his head. "Oh, Tetsu, I'm sorry. I intended to bring Taiga along, but he couldn't make it. He's also too busy… tch." Daiki clicked his tongue in disappointment, more like apologizing to himself than to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya's eyes widened. "Kise-kun? Midorima-kun? "

"Yep! That's because whenever I ask you to have some reunion in Tokyo, you always told me to ask Akashi this, to ask Akashi that, but he himself hasn't replied our email, not even once! So, here we are…" Daiki hugged the shorter male. "How you're doing, Tetsu?"

Tetsuya chuckled. "I'm doing well. Aomine-kun also seems fine, considering Aomine-kun is now living under the same roof with Kagami-kun…"

"Oi, can you just don't say it that way? People will get wrong idea! Besides, we're just roommates! Roommates, I say!" Faint red tinged on his face.

"Oh? How come?"

"You don't say!"

Daiki coughed. "Well, what about you yourself, Tetsu? You and Akashi definitely get along, right?"

Tetsuya silent.

In the past, if he was asked this question, he would surely respond with a chuckle and a "yes, we really get along" or so.

But now? Did he have to answer that honestly?

"Y… yes, we get along just fine." Tetsuya forced a smile. "Ah, where's Kise-kun and Midorima-kun?" He changed the topic.

"They're still on the way here. They said to meet them in a cafe, and that's you to decide."

"A cafe?"

"Yes. You know a nice cafe around here? "

Tetsuya thought for a moment. "I know. It's only two blocks from here. Please follow me."

"Come on!"

They both walked, talking about anything they could. They often paused their conversation only to add some laughter in between.

Tetsuya had been rarely met Daiki. Tetsuya was brought by Seijuurou to Kyoto, while Daiki stayed in Tokyo with Taiga, rent an apartment together with an alibi to save the cost of daily living. The others were also separated in the rest of Japan, and none of them are living in Kyoto such as Tetsuya and Seijuurou, making them rarely see the others. And that made Tetsuya really miss them.

"Does Aomine already contacted Seijuurou-kun?"

"I had. But he said he is too busy with those meetings. Tch!"

Tetsuya laughed bitterly. "That's okay."

In fact, the cafe he chose, was used to be his and Seijuurou's favorite cafe.

They continued to walk to the destination, unconscious about a pair of heterochromia eyes staring at them from distance in a porsche car that was parked in front of the park.

* * *

Tetsuya was home at four o'clock in the afternoon.

A small smile landed on his usual deadpanned face. The fact that his old friends accompanied him after he was lonely because Seijuurou was too busy to spend time with him explained it very well. He even promised to them, he would surely persuade Seijuurou to have a short vacation and visit the others.

Later, he found Seijuurou's shoes parked nicely before the front door.

Seijuurou was home?

"Seijuurou-san?" Cheerfully, Tetsuya jogged into the house, looking for Seijuurou's figure. It was rare of his Seijuurou to be home this early.

Seijuurou was sitting on the living room sofa, and Seijuurou seemed to be waiting for him.

However, without a smile that Tetsuya longed for.

Tetsuya heterochromia eyes are always admired, now looked at him sharply. Terrible gaze.

"Where have you been, Tetsuya?"

"Out to cafe… meeting Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Midorima-kun. Ah! Seijuurou-san should have come, they are really—."

Seijuurou stood, then firmly pulled Tetsuya's hand until the shorter male nearly fell. Tetsuya grimaced in pain that radiated in his hand because his lover held his hand tightly.

"You're sure it's not an excuse that you made up with Daiki, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya grimace. "What… do you mean…?"

* * *

_A long time ago, when they were still in junior high._

_That time, Tetsuya and Daiki's friendship was broken. Tetsuya was lonely, having lost a best friend he really cared. Caused by the sport that they both once loved._

_Then, there Seijuurou was._

_Seijuurou held him tightly. Trying to release Tetsuya from the tightness that suffocating Tetsuya right in the chest. Repeatingly muttering "everything will be fine", "there's nothing to worry about", "this won't last forever"._

_Tetsuya's tears melted. He hugged Seijuurou in return, his entire body craved the warmth Seijuurou offered. Drenching Seijuurou's uniform with tears._

_Seijuurou asked him repeatedly, did Tetsuya love Daiki that badly?_

_Tetsuya never answered._

_Tetsuya was sure, sooner or later, Seijuurou will know the answer. Daiki wasn't the one he loved. He knew his feelings to Daiki was only a platonic one._

_The one Tetsuya loves was here. Right here, in front of him, hugging and protecting him._

* * *

And Seijuurou should have known and understood that there was nothing going on between Daiki and Tetsuya. However, it seemed that the fiery red-haired man was unable to think rationally for now.

"S-Seijuurou-san… you're wrong… I…"

"Silence."

One word. And Tetsuya obeyed. Swallowed all the words that almost came out of his mouth.

"You're only a waste of time… traitor."

Tetsuya did not say anything. Tetsuya did not do anything. Tetsuya did not attempt at anything. As if his legs were glued to the wooden floor he stood on. Passively letting Seijuurou left the house, continuing his so-called business.

* * *

Seijuurou used to embrace Tetsuya.

Seijuurou used to wipe Tetsuya's tears.

Seijuurou used to kiss Tetsuya all over his face, included the areas which already dried of tears.

* * *

Now, the Seijuurou that Tetsuya once knew was gone.

And he was the reason of Tetsuya's tears now.

* * *

Seijuurou parked his car in his yard. He sighed.

Based on the information he got, Daiki was currently living in an apartment in Tokyo, under the same roof with Taiga. They also had some relationship, without a clear status, but just need to wait for the right time for both idiots. And Taiga himself is Tetsuya friend since high school. Which means, there is a small possibility Tetsuya would mess with Daiki in his back.

He should have heard Tetsuya's explanation.

He had no idea. Maybe he was just tired. He should not have to be jealous like this.

Seijuurou got off of his car, then entered the house with a spare key he brought. He let out a small "I'm home" came out softly from his lips.

However, no one greeted him.

He frowned. Normally, Tetsuya would welcome him home. Asked if he wanted to eat dinner or want to take a bath first. And he would reply bath, because he already had a dinner with a client.

He entered the dining room. He saw the tofu soup was rather cold, along with mackerel fish, pickles, and rice. He glanced to the dining room. There was a small pot of tofu soup that enough for a portion, ready to be warmed and eat.

Seijuurou was full, so he decided to go directly to his room. Their room, to be exact.

Tetsuya was asleep one the right side of the bed. The bluenette was facing the right, with his back facing the left side of the bed… the side Seijuurou usually slept on if he did not sleep at the working room.

Seijuurou brushed it off. He decided to change his clothes, then sleep on the left side of the bed.

* * *

_"Seijuurou-san, welcome." Tetsuya smiled brightly, welcoming Seijuurou, though a bit refraining himself from hugging the redhead._

_"I'm home, Tetsuya." He said._ _He loosened his tie, and took off his shoes._ _He was quite tired._

_"Want to have dinner, or shower first?_ _For dinner I made tofu soup that Seijuurou likes."_

"_Um… I don not want to eat dinner. I want to take a bath, then go straight to bed."_

"_Alright. The water is a bit cold. Let me pour some hot water in it so Seijuurou can take a bath freely." Tetsuya smiled._

_Faithfully, he waited Seijuurou until he finished taking a bath._ _He would not sleep before Seijuurou sleep on their bed, or before he covered Seijuurou's body with a blanket if the redhead fell asleep in the working room._

* * *

The next day, was Tetsuya gone. His lover had left to kindergarten, leaving Seijuurou's outfit that had been ironed. His breakfast was also already available at the dining table.

That was unusual. Normally, Tetsuya would wait for him to get to work before the bluenette himself leaving for work.

Again, Seijuurou nonchalant. Hurriedly, he went to a restaurant where appointments with clients, decided to have breakfast there alone, and leave the breakfast which had been prepared Tetsuya.

* * *

_After hurriedly prepared for work, Seijuurou would always stop by the kitchen, even only for a moment, knowing that there was a certain bluenette who was preparing some breakfast for him._

_"Seijuurou, no breakfast?"_

_"No need, Tetsuya._ _I'm in a hurry. "_

"_Well… want to bring a bentou?"_

"_I can eat outside."_

_"Well ..."_

_Tetsuya faithfully waiting for Seijuurou's departure. Faithfully stood by the doorway, watching the redhead leaving with his porsche until he was sure that Seijuurou was no longer in his sight._

* * *

Day after day, Seijuurou begun to understand.

Tetsuya kept doing the same thing. Sleeping early, leaving early. He did not leave some time to talk with Seijuurou. He left some food he cooked on the table, as if it did not matter if they'll be eaten or not. Sleeping with his entire body facing the right side, as if it did not matter if the left side of the bed was occupied or not.

Seijuurou understood. Tetsuya did not care anymore.

However, none of them are willing to greet the other first.

* * *

The days continued like that. As if they were just two people who happened to live under the same roof and decided to stay for some personal purpose. As if they were just two strangers who merely shared the same mattress.

Tetsuya also did not ask Seijuurou's opinion about their friends' calls to have some reunion in Tokyo. Tetsuya went straight to Tokyo alone, without knowing whether Seijuurou could make it to the old comrades gathering or not, without knowing that would Seijuurou want to go to Tokyo together or on their own course. It wasn't rare for Tetsuya to found out that Seijuurou actually went to the reunion when they were already in the meeting place, and vice versa.

* * *

Seijuurou laughed bitterly in his car, on the way to his home on a one late night.

It was only a matter of time until Tetsuya starts to call him "Akashi-kun", not "Seijuurou-san". As if they were nothing. As if they were not an official couple who had legally married. As if he was Kuroko Tetsuya, not Akashi Tetsuya.

* * *

Tetsuya was trying to sleep in his cold bed.

It was only a metter of time until Seijuurou really doing just fine without him. As if his already almost-there presence becoming more and more unseen. As if he was never be there. As if he had never been included as part of the Akashi family.

None of them knew what they should do. None of them knew how long this will last.

* * *

***lies on the top of railway***

**oh! and it's been decided! I'll make a sequel out of this! ... not this time around, though. I'll probably write it after my end year exam.. or maybe once I'm in my senior year ( wish me luck, guys! my grades are actually horrible than one might think! especially accountancy! D'x )**


End file.
